This invention relates to a connecting member for a wiper blade and a wiper arm.
In a known connecting member of this kind, the locking spring is metal. In a first portion the locking spring has a substantially U-shaped bend with two shanks normally spaced apart. The bend is braced in a substantially box-shaped structural unit between two holding walls which extend perpendicularly downwards in front of a bearing bore from a back wall of the structural unit arranged on the upper side of the connecting member. The locking spring extends in the longitudinal direction of the structural unit and intersects the bearing bore in an area which is farther from the back wall of the structural unit than the axis of rotation of a wiper arm pivot pin. When the pivot pin is fitted in the bearing bore, the locking spring thus rests against the underside of the pivot pin. At the rear of the bearing bore the locking spring has a second substantially U-shaped bend. This second bend projects through an opening in the back wall of the structural unit and includes a planar base which functions as a release key. Thus the locking between the pivot pin and the connecting member can be released simply by pressing the release key downwards. Due to the fact that the locking spring extends through an opening in the back wall of the structural unit, dirt, water and ice can easily enter the connecting member adversely effecting articulation and the service life of the locking spring particularly if the locking spring is not made from a noncorrosive material. Moreover this particular connecting member does not meet stylistic requirements.